Over A Barrel
by BJC525
Summary: From Buffalo to Texas, Mulder and Scully get their man. And that's not all.


TITLE: Over a Barrel 

This is a Round Robin and has 5 authors.

CATEGORY: X-File, MSR

Rated: PG-13

SUMMARY: From Buffalo to Texas, Mulder and Scully get the villain and that's not all.

DISCLAIMER:The XFiles, Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, et al belong to 1013 and Fox productions - we're only borrowing them.

FEEDBACK: Any feedback is welcome and will be shared with our entire group

Chapter 1 by CoryG

Dana Scully picked up her hand and glanced and her wristwatch. She had been in the office since 8am and after eight hours of catching up on paperwork, with a scant 20-minute break to gobble down a dry turkey sandwich, she felt ready to call it a day. She sent off her last e-mail of the afternoon and as she made to tidy up some files, the door to the basement office opened wide.

In strode her partner. But while he typically sauntered in and settled his lanky frame into his desk adjoining hers, today he looked at her somewhat mischievously. He held her gaze for a few moments before she was compelled to speak.

"Okay, Mulder. You look like the cat that swallowed the canary. What gives?"

Mulder sat down at his desk and swiveled his chair around to look at his partner. "We got a new assignment, something right up your alley"

Scully dropped her chin slightly and stared at him. "Is that right?"

"Seems like Agent Wagner of Violent Crimes was up in Buffalo, New York scheduled to give a little talk about apprehending the serial offender when he was taken ill. Landed in the hospital. Sick as a dog."

"Will he be all right?"

"Yeah. Nothing a lot of Pepto Bismol can't cure. Seems like he just had one too many of those Buffalo style chicken wings. I guess someone forgot to tell him to order the mild," Mulder finished with a smirk. He continued, rising to walk over to the filing cabinet. He turned and faced Scully. "So, what do you say, Scully? Up for a little of the lecture circuit?"

When Scully raised her eyebrows, Mulder continued, "Skinner requested that we hop a plane to the great North and fill in for Wagner. Care to share with the others how we catch the bad guys here in the X files?"

Eight AM the following morning found Scully seated next to Mulder on a plane bound for Western New York. They had spent the evening hastily combing through files and creating a presentation about the efforts of not only psychological profile but also forensic evidence in the apprehension of serial killers.

Scully sat facing her laptop reviewing their presentation that they would make after the luncheon later that day. In another hour they would be landing and then off to the hotel to be greeted by members of the Buffalo field office. Their presentation was to be made to law enforcement officials both in the Western New York areas as well as the Ontario region.

Scully glanced at Mulder beside her. She was always amazed how he could sleep in these cramped quarters so high in the air. While she was not a nervous flyer, Scully never felt she could fully relax in the planes. As she shut down her computer, the plane suddenly shook violently causing the beverage glasses to slide off the trays. Scully instinctively grabbed Mulder's arm, but then reflexively pulled away when the plane settled back down. She inhaled deeply for a few moments and then opened her eyes.

As her partner made a sound, she turned to him. He continued to recline in his seat, head straight, eyes clothes, but with a faint smile playing around his lips. "Mulder?" she questioned softly.

"Don't worry," he began without opening his eyes, "no UFO's have been sited around Buffalo for a long time." At that moment, the pilot announced that they would be landing at the Buffalo/Niagara Falls International Airport within thirty minutes.

Mulder raised his head, righted his seat and turned to Scully. "Ever been to Niagara Falls, Scully?"

"No actually. But my parents went there on their honeymoon. They showed us pictures and we all asked them what there was to do there. I remember them talking about a wax museum and having their picture taken going over the falls in a barrel. My mother just smiled and told us that their honeymoon was just a time for them to be together, to hold hands and walk through the parks. My father was constantly away on his ships in the navy and my mother always felt that if she didn't have the quantity of time with my father, shewould have quality time with him. My father, I remember him just looking at my mom and saying 'while the sight of the Niagara Falls might be one of the wonders of the world, they paled in comparison to the sight of your mother'," Scully ended wistfully.

"Hmm," Mulder replied, and for a moment, their eyes locked, and then he looked down to his hands. "I went to the wedding of a college friend whose wife was from Buffalo. A group of us went up to view the falls. Amazing, work of nature. But the one thing I remember is a couple standing there, looking deeply into each other's eyes, and tossing their wedding rings over the falls, and then walking away together. I guess many people go to the Falls for many different reasons." Mulder paused and then looked at Scully. "But maybe if we have some extra time, Scully, we could go check out the area and see if the hotel rooms really do have heart shaped beds?"

Scully threw Mulder a rather severe glance, but a smile played around the corners of her mouth. "Come on, Mulder. Time to fasten your seatbelt. We're heere."

A pair of local FBI agents greeted Mulder and Scully at the airport. Agent Frank Zimmerman, a portly man in his fifties extended his hand toward Mulder. "Glad you could make it on such short notice. Hopefully, Washington sent some agents with stronger stomachs this time." He reached over to shake Scully's hand. "Heard something about you two, that you handle some pretty weird cases, some kind of files that Hoover started or something?"

Mulder smiled. "The X Files. Actually, they are cases that have been unsolved and we have had some luck solving those cases or some like them that are considered perhaps outside the mainstream of law enforcement." Mulder turned to look at the second younger agent who had gravitated toward Scully.

"Hi, I'm Jim Palermo." He flashed a smile that could only be described as dazzling toward Scully as he reached out his hand to her. Despite her introduction of herself, Palermo continued to shake her hand until Zimmerman's short cough alerted the younger agent that Agent Scully had a partner.

As Palermo shook his hand briefly and the introductions were made, Mulder quickly sized up the agent. Young, no more than 30, certainly blessed by genetics with coal dark hair, a cleft chin, and dark eyes. He also appeared to be rather fit and Mulder surmised he spent a good deal of time in the gym. Mulder also surmised that he was captivated by his partner.

"Can I take your bags for you, Agent Scully?" Mulder waited with some anticipation at the response he knew would be forthcoming and what it would do to that dazzling smile.

"Thank you for the offer, Agent Palermo, but I think I can manage."

But the smile continued as the young agent watched Scully walk by him. A moment later, he realized that he was the only one of the four remaining and that the others had already started to make their way to the parking lot.

The four walked to a standard FBI issue sedan. Zimmerman unlocked the doors and popped the trunk. Mulder and Scully deposited their bags and turned to enter the car. Palermo already had a rear door wide open and waved to Scully to enter. Mulder glanced over the car hood at her and winked. She rolled her eyes and obliged Palermo who then ran around the car to get into the seat next to her.

As the foursome fastened their seatbelts, Zimmerman pulled out into traffic. "I took the liberty of making arrangements for you at the Hyatt where we're having the convention. Your Agent Wagner won't be needing one as he currently is residing at Buffalo General, poor guy. You can get yourselves situated. You'll be giving the keynote at the luncheon. We're really looking forward to hearing about your experiences."

Mulder looked at Scully in the rearview mirror and smiled. She returned a slightly uncomfortable smile as Palermo was asking her all sorts of questions about her work, and she appeared less than interested. She was relieved a few moments later when they pulled into the underground parking for the Hyatt.

Mulder smiled to himself at how quickly she almost hopped out of the car when it stopped.

After checking in, the foursome rode the elevator up. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and Zimmerman turned to Palermo. "Jimmy, why don't you get Agent Scully situated and fill her in on what's going on this afternoon." He handed him the key. He looked at Scully. "You're another two floors up. That's all they had at this late date."

Mulder glanced at Scully as he exited the elevator. She looked up at him and tilted her head toward Palermo, and has the elevator doors closed, Mulder heard him launch into a discussion about his bench pressing weights at the gym. He shook his head and followed Zimmerman down the hallway to his room.

Zimmerman opened the door and lead Mulder inside. "You still have a few hours. Again, we really appreciate you and your partner coming at such short notice. We really weren't sure what these X files had to do with a serial killer conference but your AD Skinner assured me that you guys would fit the bill."

Mulder turned to Zimmerman. "Who all will be in attendance at this luncheon?"

"Despite the fact that we're a small little city here on the Great Lakes, Buffalo and the Western New York area has been involved in a couple of interesting cases, including the .22 Caliber Killer. Law from Rochester is here and they dealt with Arthur Shawcross. We even have representatives from Ontario Regional Police and Toronto. They had a serial murderer Paul Bernardo a few years ago. So everyone wanted to get some additional training on the latest in criminal profiling and techniques that have been effective."

"I've read about many of these cases. All were solved, so you all must be doing something right," Mulder replied.  
Zimmerman then left and Mulder quickly showered and changed. His mind wandered to Scully and he smiled, wondering if she had gotten rid of Palermo or whether he had offered to wash her back for her. Mulder quickly frowned. He didn't like where that thought lead.

About a half an hour later, Scully looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. She had had some time to unpack, freshen up and change before meeting Mulder and the others in the lobby. She also had some time away from Agent Palermo who did not hide his attraction for her. Scully sighed. She looked at herself again in the mirror and straightened her suit. It was one of her favorites, a confidence builder. While she was in no way concerned about her abilities as an agent and as a doctor, getting up in front of a group of people for a presentation always caused her some anxiety. But she loved the turquoise suit she wore. It had cost her dearly, as she had had it custom tailored to her shape, but it seemed to give her a little extra boost. A "power suit."

Scully smiled and turned to leave. As she moved to turn the handle of her hotel room, she paused briefly and peered out the peephole. She silently opened the door and peeked out into the hallway. Not seeing her ever-present lurking agent, she smiled to herself, closed the door behind her and walked to the elevator. In a few moments, the doors reopened and she walked out into the lobby.

She scanned the groups of people, searching for Mulder. There seemed to be many in attendance, and the thought of that caused a few butterflies to churn in her stomach. With increased urgency she turned her head, looking for Mulder. At that moment, a group of men burst out in laughter. She turned and saw her partner in the middle of the group. She could see the top of his head above those of the other agents and he seemed to be relating to them some story, as they seemed focused on him. Scully smiled. She knew Mulder wasn't too fond of large crowds but he seemed to be holding his own.

As the group separated, she saw that he was wearing his "Johnny Cash" suit. Charcoal, almost black, with a white shirt, and a black tie with flecks of silver in it, Mulder looked distinguished. Scully admitted to herself that it was one of her favorites. It made Mulder's eyes look just a little bit darker, his shoulders a little broader...

Scully was interrupted by a hand on her arm. "Agent Scully. I was just going to come up and look for you, see if there was, um, anything you needed." A toothy grin met her face as she turned to the young agent.  
"Thank you. I managed just fine." Scully looked around again to find Mulder but he was gone. She vaguely listened to Palermo talking about how excited he was to hear about their cases and their techniques. Scully nodded politely at all the right times and continued to look for Mulder.

At that moment, she felt a hand at her lower back and a deep voice behind her. "Agent Palermo. Would you mind if I borrowed my partner for a few minutes so we could go over any last minute details?"

Was it her imagination, or did Scully hear Mulder emphasize "my partner?" With some reluctance, Palermo nodded and Mulder turned Scully, still with his hand on her lower back and growled in her ear, "looked like you could use some, eh, rescuing?"

Scully smiled. "Agent Mulder, you are perfectly aware that I can get myself out of most any situation." She smiled at him, then "thanks."

"Are you ready to face the masses?" Scully nodded. "Well, then, let's get it on."

They spoke for ninety minutes about some of their more famous cases: Tooms, Pfaster, Roche, and Van Blundht, among others. They spoke of the interplay between science and psychology, religion, reality and the extreme, proven detective techniques and gut instincts, between the human monsters, and the monsters that appear human. Slides were pictorial, visual and concrete evidence of what they had experienced.

Their attendees sat in rapt silence at their presentation. While initially concerned that they would not be well received, Mulder and Scully felt that their presentation began as a slow trickle of information. But as they began to relive some of these cases, their emotions and the interplay between them allowed the information and their experiences to flow into the audience.

At the end, they were rewarded with thunderous applause. For another hour, they entertained numerous questions about the cases. Even after Agent Zimmerman stood in front of them and announced that later that evening, the agents would be available to answer additional questions, Mulder and Scully still were inundated. As they descended from the stage, other agents crowded around them, separating them from each other. Scully looked for Mulder and saw him looking over the others' heads for her. He smiled, shook his head at her and turned his attention to an agent who was calling out his name.

Scully then listened to others talk about their own cases and might she have a new angle on them? How could they work on the XF and what kind of training did she have for these cases? Scully answered as she could. As she looked across at Mulder fielding questions, she felt a surge of pride for him, that for all his hard work, and his extreme beliefs, he was now able to experience some of the attention, reward, accommodation and acceptance to which he was entitled. Mulder wanted to believe. But he so desperately wanted others to believe as well. Maybe today, many did. Scully believed in him, and perhaps Mulder even now came to believe in himself.

After a few more moments, Scully heard a young voice above the questions. "Okay, agents, detectives. Let Agent Scully have a break. She'll be available up in the hospitality suite later tonight for more questions." He took her by the arm. "They would have had you there all day. Thought you could use a break."

Scully smiled. "Thanks."

Palermo continued. "Thought you might like to go up to your room for a little R and R. If you have a few hours, I thought you might like to go up and see the falls." Palermo guided her toward the elevator. They entered and before she could, he pressed her floor. The elevator closed and they were alone. The ride up to the floor seemed interminable.

"Ah, you mean Niagara Falls." Scully tried to make small conversation.

"Can't come to the Western New York area without a trip up there. I used to drive tour buses up there to put myself through college. I know everything about the place. What do you say? Can I interest you, in a trip?" Palermo smiled as they reached Scully's hotel room. He stood rather close and Scully turned away from him to try and get her key in the lock. At that moment, her door opened wide. There stood Mulder, with feigned surprise on his face.

"Hi, Scully. Agent Palermo, how nice of you to escort agent Scully to her room. I was just returning some of out case notes and files. Don't want to leave those lying around, do we?"

Palermo looked taken aback that Mulder was in Scully's room and remained standing there, his mouth slightly open, speechless. Mulder continued. "Scully, Agent Zimmerman was good enough to offer us a trip up to Niagara Falls. In the mood for something wet and wild?"

Scully smiled and turned to Palermo. "Agent Palermo was just extending us" (emphasis on "us") the same offer. How thoughtful. Of course, Mulder, I would love to see the falls."

Palermo found his voice. "Well, um, how about we meet you in the lobby in about ten minutes and we'll make our way up there then?" He smiled, bowed his head and left he two agents.

"Was it something that I said?" Mulder asked innocently.

Scully just pushed by him and walked into her room. "Yeah, it's a bit crowded when he's around. Mulder, go take off your suit-"

"Oooh, Scully, are you coming on to me?"

"Mulder, the falls are wet. Put on something more comfortable." As she went to push him out her door, she added, with a smile. " I'll meet you down in the lobby in ten. Don't make me wait, or I'll send Palermo up for you."

Mulder was waiting for Scully in the lobby when she exited the elevator. As she walked toward Mulder and the two familiar agents that flanked him, he made a funny face and leaned his head toward Palermo. Scully held back a smile but lowered her chin as she reached him. "Agents," she greeted.

At Zimmerman's bidding they accompanied him back down to the underground parking and the standard issue government vehicle. As Palermo opened the rear passenger door for Scully, Mulder scooted into the seat on the opposite side. When Palermo saw he was to sit in front with his partner, he frowned momentarily. But as he settled into his seat, he found it no effort at all to turn around to face Scully.

They left the hotel and moved onto the I90 north toward Niagara Falls. "Ever been to Niagara Falls?" Zimmerman asked the agents.

"Once, for a friend's wedding," Mulder answered.

"How about you, Agent Scully?" Asked Palermo.

"Can't say I have had the pleasure. We traveled a lot as kids with my dad in the Navy, but Niagara Falls is one place we never made it to. My parents came here for their honeymoon and showed us the pictures when we were kids. My mom always said that although it might sound cliché, Niagara Falls was a romantic place and a great place to start a marriage," Scully finished.

After a few moments, Scully felt two sets of eyes on her. Palermo's looked as if he was seeing his own dream, a dream with her and him and... She broke his gaze to look at Mulder, who seemed almost wistful. Realizing he was staring, Mulder quickly grabbed Scully's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. He leaned in briefly and whispered, "great presentation today Agent Scully. I think we wowed them."

Scully replied by squeezing his hand as well. They realized that Palermo was speaking and turned their attentions back to him. He continued to regal them with facts and information about the Niagara Falls, electric power, and even about the daredevils who attempted to sail over the falls in various devices.

"There's a great museum in town if you want to learn more about the falls daredevils. Although I daresay that we have some unknown daredevils still on a regular basis," Zimmerman stated.

"Jumpers?" asked Mulder.

"Yeah. Every year there are a few. Some are talked in, some aren't and they're found days and months later. City put in a whole system of panic phones for potential jumpers so they can talk to someone. Fact is, it's very dangerous for rescue personnel to get into the falls to pull out the bastards. They're not only risking their lives, but the lives of others."

"Makes you wonder sometimes how bad it would have to be for someone to think he was better off jumping," Palermo added.

Mulder and Scully just looked at each other, coming up with their own ideas of private hell.

Their thoughts were broken by Zimmerman's statement, " We're here." They disembarked and walked towards the source of a thunderous roar. "I'd forgotten that they were this loud, "Mulder yelled as they came closer.

As Scully sited the falls, she couldn't contain a gasp. "Kinda takes your breath away, doesn't it," Palermo yelled into her ear, gazing intently at her.

They walked to the railing and all four stared down into the turbulent Niagara River below the brink of the falls. For a few moments, all were silent. Scully looked around her and took in the myriad of people who were also enraptured by the site. All nationalities were represented, the young and old, families and couples. Scully's eyes followed a number of couples who, she surmised, had taken her parent's advise and started their lives together at the Niagara Falls.

She smiled wistfully.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mulder grabbing her hand. "Hey Scully, what do you think? Want to take a ride on one of those?" Mulder pointed down to one of the small boats below bouncing around in the waters near the falls.

She laughed.

"Mulder, you get seasick even when the water is calm. How do you think you're going to manage getting bounced around on one of those? The water looks really choppy down there."

"Aw, come on Scully. It'll be fun. If I get sick, you can play doctor!"

Mulder turned to Zimmerman to find out how to get down to the river. After an elevator ride down, they got in line to purchase their tickets. Zimmerman bowed out.

"I'm not the drip and dry type any more. Too old. You go ahead, I'll see ya on the other side". He smiled and walked away.

Palermo got in line after Mulder and Scully. After paying, they got in line and were handed raincoats to put on. Mulder quickly shrugged into his and turned to Scully. "My, don't I make a fashion statement."

Palermo helped Scully with her coat, much to her chagrin. To make matters worse for him, as Mulder and Scully got to the boat, they were the last two to be allowed on, leaving Palermo to remain behind, frowning somewhat furiously.

Mulder and Scully waved, Mulder almost gleefully, and they marched up the stairs to the boat. "Come on, Scully, let's go up to the top. Then we can see everything."

"I don't know how much we'll see. That mist looks awfully thick, Mulder."

But she followed him anyway. She was pleased to see Mulder so relaxed and exited about an activity. It wasn't often that he had some fun.

The boat left the dock and made it's way toward the falls. A tape-recorded message began to play giving some history about the falls. It was rather difficult to understand given the roar of the water, the engines and the waves crashing into the boat. Scully heard something about the Maid of the Mist and Native American Sacrifice.

She knew Mulder would be intrigued but he stood near the edge of the boat and looked over. Scully moved along side him. "Hard to hear the tape, eh?"

Mulder didn't answer. When Scully nudged his shoulder, he turned to her and she could see that his sea legs were failing him. The water did become turbulent as they approached the falls. She put her arm around him and watched as his knuckles turned white. I guess I will be playing doctor, Scully thought to herself.

As they reached the limits of the boat's power against the currents, Scully tried to keep her eyes open to see the power of the waterfall on the rocks and river below, but with the mist, it was proving difficult.

Suddenly, Mulder moved away from her and frantically seemed to make his way to the bow of the ship. "Mulder," she screamed but he did not respond. It was then she realized that there was an individual minus raincoat standing up on the railing on the bow of the boat, appearing ready to jump off.

Mulder dove at his feet, and managed to hang on, although in doing so, he hung over the railing himself, in danger of them both falling overboard.

Scully tried to move closer and watched in horror as the two bodies hung on as the boat bucked in the waves.

"Mulderrrrrrr..."

Chapter 2 by barb

Scully was running towards him, arms outstretched as the deafening roar of the raging water and the mighty diesel engines swallowed her cry. And though she ran with all her might she felt as though she was running in slow motion, backwards even.

Two steps too late.

Mulder and the would-be jumper slid over the railing like a snake with Mulder still firmly hanging on to the other's ankles. Scully dimly heard an emergency horn as the passengers around her cried out in a horror that could never equal her own. Not stopping to think, she simply acted; kicking off her shoes and reaching for the nearest life preserver.

She was actually on the railing when one of the crewmen realized what she was doing and reached out to her grabbing her arm in an iron fist.

Scully angrily pulled back hanging on as the ship bucked and fought against the current. "Let me go!" She yelled furiously, her blue eyes blazing. The hood of her rain slicker had fallen back and her normally bright auburn hair was several shades darker and plastered to her face "That's my partner! Let me go!" With those final words and expecting a fight, she yanked her arm back with a surge of adrenaline that gave her added strength.

The crewman was taken completely aback by the unbridled fury emanating from the petite redheaded woman before him and he released her arm as a reflex; as if she had burned him somehow.

The unexpected lack of resistance caused Scully to lose her balance. She teetered in the air for a split second then somersaulted backwards awkwardly. Unable to spot the water accurately in the swirling mist, she landed on her back in a kind of reverse belly flop. The effect was the same.

For a moment, she was absolutely certain that her heart had stopped and that all of her breath had left her in that one agonizing whoosh. She felt herself sinking beneath the weight of her clothes but the icy chill of the water almost immediately revived her enough to allow her to kick herself back towards the surface. She broke the surface, her breath clogged in her throat and she fought to get any air at all into her burning lungs. It took every bit of mental fortitude not to succumb to the panic that surged through her veins as she tried to spot her partner.

Although she could barely make out the boat and the passengers above, she watched as they sent additional life preservers raining down to float around her like giant candies. Latching onto two of them, she kicked with all her might towards the last area she'd seen Mulder and battled the raging water to get there. After all that they'd been through in the past six years, she was not about to lose him in the "honeymoon capital of the U.S."

Mulder desperately struggled to stay above the water. He had lost his grip on the jumper when they had hit the water and flailed about desperately choking and gagging until his foot kicked him. He reached down blindly and grasped his shirt and pulled him up in the cross-chest carry.

He knew that he didn't stand a chance of swimming towards the boat, burdened by their combined weight, his own strength giving out and the roiling water that seemed intent on pushing him down. The mist, too, was conspiring to foil his efforts. It was disconcerting; sight was almost completely useless, hearing too.

Of course he understood that the boat was out there but he had lost all sense of direction. A detached part of his brain realized that he had injured his left shoulder and the grip of his left hand was getting weaker as the arm became numb.

Dimly he realized that he was slipping into shock, as he choked and gagged, treading water by instinct alone. His teeth were chattering uncontrollably in the cold water. The mountainous waves were everywhere, pulling them, sucking them down, tossing them about. And yet he hung on to the man, refusing to let him go.

As consciousness slowly faded away, he suddenly remembered the legend of the "Maid of the Mist" that he'd heard as a child. How the Chief Eagle Eye's beautiful daughter, Lelawala, was chosen to be sacrificed in an attempt to appease the Thunder God who had sent a giant water snake to poison the water and kill the Indians.

When the water closed over him he felt the pull of the giant snake, that legend told, lived at the bottom of the river. As he still fought to keep him and the other man afloat, he saw her: he saw Lelawala, Maid of the Mist.

She was smiling and reaching out to him, wearing a white doeskin robe with a wreath of flowers in her long black hair. He didn't think it strange at all that he could see her so clearly in the mist. Even though he was unable to tell what she was holding in her hands, he instinctively stretched out his right arm and took what she offered.

Two life preservers.

Somehow he got one under the other man's back and draped himself across the second one. He looped his arm through the rope and fell back as exhaustion overcame him. The deafening roar of the boat and the crashing falls faded away to peaceful blackness. (I'm sorry, Scully.)

Scully closed her eyes and managed to pull in one great gulp of air as a huge wave bore down upon her, smothering her in its impact. Feebly, she struggled back to the surface as the waves viciously flailed against the tender skin of her face. Water flowed down her nose and into her lungs. Her head was pounding, her lungs screaming for air while her heart and her soul screamed for something almost as essential: Mulder.

She couldn't keep it up; she couldn't keep fighting the awesome power of the water as it crashed all around her. She wanted to fight - she wanted to live - but it was so very hard. She couldn't breathe. Her entire existence shrank to the constricted opening in her throat as she tried to squeeze any air into her lungs.

Suddenly she was grabbed from above. Vaguely she registered strong hands lifting her, pulling her up. She was passed up the side of the boat like a water bucket in a fire brigade and more hands reached out and pulled her up and over the railing. She was carried quickly inside the boat - out of the mist.

Scully gasped desperately and someone was pounding her on her back, hard. She coughed and water coursed from her lips and slid down her chin. Someone pounded her again.

(God - that hurts!) She thought as she cried out and coughed again, feeling water spurt from her mouth and nose and she retched violently.

"Step back people! Step back. Give them some air, people. Come on, step back."

Scully heard the order as if from a great distance, but one word did manage to capture her attention: "them". Her eyes flew open and she looked about frantically. Mulder. He was sitting up a few feet away, coughing and gasping, cradling his left arm. Lying next to him, she presumed, was the man Mulder had saved.

"Mulder." She called out to him, her voice no more than a rough whisper, but it was somehow enough to catch his attention. She tried to get up as he stared helplessly at her. She told herself that she had to go to him. She had to make sure that he was all right. She was a doctor - she was his doctor. Weakly she pushed away the hands that tried to stop her from reaching her one goal: to get to her partner. Her body, however, betrayed her mind. Mulder's face blurred, and the dizziness caused her to sway sickeningly.

Mulder was already moving. Cold dread settled deep in the pit of his stomach when he saw her knees give out and she sank back to the deck. One of the passengers caught her easily and Mulder knew immediately that that wasn't right. He - he would take care of her. Mustering all his reserves, he pushed himself up to go to her and no one tried to stop him.

He gently pillowed Scully's head in his lap and tenderly stroked her face, cringing at how cold and white she was. As if reading his mind, several blankets arrived and crewmen bundled Scully, himself and the guy he had gone in after. He clung to Scully's body that was shivering in his arms as his own muscles trembled convulsively and his teeth chattered painfully. More blankets were piled on as he slumped over to rest his head on Scully's.

Exhaustion claimed him at last and he closed his eyes, pressing closer to Scully, taking comfort as her heart beat under his hand.

Agents Zimmerman and Palermo had each found out what had happened and Zimmerman was beginning to think that speakers for this conference were jinxed somehow. Personally he thought that Agent Mulder might get a kick out of that line of thinking. He had picked up Palermo and they met up with the ambulance as it was pulling into the Emergency unloading zone.

Palermo looked positively stricken as he watched Agent Scully being rolled past him. He had confessed to Zimmerman that he felt responsible because he hadn't been there for her.

Frankly, Zimmerman decided that that was a load of crap. He heard exactly what had happened and if Palermo had been there he would have probably ended up in the same condition. To tell the truth, he felt like he had had just about enough of the younger man's infatuation of the woman who obviously had no interest in him whatsoever. He put his arm around his partner and guided him away.

"Jim, I want you to go back to the Hyatt and get things going for the next session. Have the other speakers work around this, without giving them all the gory details. Then I want you to talk to the hotel manager and tell him to get someone to pack Mulder and Scully's things - they're going to need a change of clothes, obviously."

Jim Palermo opened his mouth to protest, but Zimmerman stopped him with a stern look. "Just do it, Jim." He ordered, not unkindly. "I'm going to take care of all the paperwork and notify their superior - a job I'm certain that you wouldn't want. So you just go on."

His heart on his sleeve, a despondent Agent Palermo accepted his assignment and walked away.

Zimmerman heaved a pained sigh and shook his head ruefully. He was glad to have the lovesick agent gone. After everything that Mulder and Scully had been through today, he certainly didn't want to dwell on what Mulder's reaction would be to waking up and seeing Palermo fawning and hovering over his partner. He had admired the man's patience that had held up nicely up until now and knew it was due in no small part to Scully's obvious ability to handle herself. But enough was enough. There was no need to push matters further just to see Jim's embarrassment when Mulder took him down and out. And he had absolutely no doubt at all that that was how the situation would play out.

(Cold.) That was the first thought that penetrated the fog in Scully's brain. That fleeting thought was followed by (pain.) She pushed past those base impressions as awareness and remembrance came to the forefront.

The pieces of the nightmare puzzle fell into place and she mentally checked herself over. She felt the radiant heat of a heavy warming blanket over her. No broken bones, but her back was one gigantic ache and she remembered her graceless fall into the water.

Pressure on her right hand told her that it was being held and with a start her eyes flew open. She blinked several times to clear her vision. Seeing Mulder's grinning face beside her brought an identical smile to her own.

"Hey," he said softly. "Would you care to go swimming? I know this great place with a waterfall and everything."

Scully bit her lip and looked away, pretending to consider his offer then shook her head ruefully. "Maybe later." She replied still smiling. "Besides, it looks like you might need a little recovery time first." She added indicating the sling that held his left arm at right angles. Privately she was greatly relieved there wasn't a cast to go along with that sling, knowing Mulder's penchant for injury.

"Oh - this. This is nothing. Just a little muscle pull, you know. The doc told me to wear the sling for a couple of days as a precaution." He dropped his voice to a low, seductive tone. "And don't think for a single minute that I won't take you up on that swimming offer, Agent Scully." He whispered enticingly at her ear.

Still pale from the unexpected swim in the icy cold water earlier, the blush that touched Scully's cheeks positively glowed neon.

"Mulder..." Scully tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile.

Mulder leaned back, but continued to lightly hold her hand in his, stroking the smooth skin with his thumb. Scully made no move to stop him to his personal pleasure.

"I guess that I should fill you in on what's been going on while you've been napping," he said with a smirk, still basking in the relief that she was awake and seemed to be okay.

"That would be helpful," Scully replied, a self-conscious smile tugging at her lips under the frank stare of her partner and the unnamed emotions she saw twinkling in his eyes.

"Well," he began, "the guy who wanted to off himself in the Niagara River is one Jackson Summers, the twenty-one year old son of a businessman in Dallas, Texas. He's okay physically, but of course he's going to undergo a psychological evaluation. His dad said that he knew his kid was having trouble in school, but admitted that he didn't realize that it was this bad. I did ask him if he knew why Jackson would choose Niagara Falls and he said that the only thing that he could think of was that this was where he and his wife had met."

Scully shook her head sadly. Twenty-one years old and trying to kill himself.

Mulder went on. "Mr. Summers has asked that Jackson be transferred to a psychiatric facility in Dallas so that he can be closer to home." He stopped abruptly.

"And what else, Mulder?" Scully asked, picking up instantly that there was going to be more to the story.

Mulder fidgeted nervously in his seat.

"Come on, Mulder, let's have it." Scully prodded, using her voice for the effective tool that it was.

"Mr. Summers wants to thank me - us - personally for saving his son's life and has invited us to Dallas. We're going to fly down in the company jet that's being sent over to pick up Jackson." Mulder settled back to wait for the fallout. He wasn't disappointed.

Scully was astounded. "You're kidding, right?" she exclaimed, suspecting deep down that he really wasn't.

"I've already talked with Skinner," Mulder assured her. "We aren't due back to work for a couple of days anyway. And most important of all, in Skinner's eyes at least, is that this won't cost the government a single penny."

"Dallas, Mulder? We haven't exactly had the best luck in Dallas, you know." Scully said, trying very hard not to sound whiny.

"Come on, Scully. We're not going down on a case. No bomb threats - no vampires. I promise." Mulder said in a wheedling voice, turning on his 'soulful puppy-dog' face full force.

With an exasperated huff, Scully relented. There were very few times that she could resist that face. "Oh, all right. When do we leave?"

Trying not to sound smug at the relative ease of his victory, Mulder told her that the jet would be landing in two hours and to allow an hour for all the transfer paperwork to be completed on Jackson. "Zimmerman and Palermo had our stuff sent over. You know, I'm really going to miss those guys. Especially Jim."

Scully rolled her eyes, not bothering to dignify that last statement with a response. "Well, let me get up and get ready. I could really use a hot shower." She hoped it would help the ache in her back.

"I put your suitcase in the bathroom," Mulder said as he assisted her out of bed. "You need any help in there?" he asked with a leer.

Scully reached behind her to make sure the hospital gown stayed closed as she stepped away from him. "Have I ever?"

"Well, I keep hoping that -" Abruptly he froze.

So did Scully. "What is it?"

Mulder didn't answer. Instead he stepped over to Scully and stood behind her and with one hand lightly on her shoulder, used the other to untie the top of her gown.

"Mulder! What do you think you're doing?" Scully protested, flabbergasted, gripping the gown over her bottom desperately.

"Oh, God," Mulder whispered, staring at Scully's exposed back in horror.

Before Scully could say another word, he led her to the bathroom and angled her so that she could get a glimpse of her back. She gasped. Bruised. It looked like her entire back was now an ugly shade of purple. (Well that explains a lot,) she thought disjointedly.

"It'll be okay," she reassured him. "I didn't do a very good Greg Louganis impersonation when I went in after you. I'm fine - it's just a bruise."

Mulder didn't argue with her, but he didn't seem convinced. Scully quickly guided him out of the bathroom so she could shower before he made an issue of it.

Three and a half-hours later they were in route to Dallas. Jackson Summers sat up front with two medical personnel flanking him. He was quiet and actually slept during the ride much to their relief.

Mulder needed to talk. "Scully."

She looked over at him. She sat carefully in her seat, leaning forward slightly to keep pressure off her aching back.

"I know you'll probably think I'm crazy, but when I was in the water, just before we were rescued, I - I saw something." He said hesitantly.

"What did you see?" she asked, intrigued, putting down the magazine she'd been idly flipping through.

"I saw the Maid of the Mist." He admitted. "She was hovering just above the water and it looked like she was giving me something. I couldn't tell at first, but then I realized that it was the life preservers."

Scully stared at him. "Mulder, the Maid of the Mist is just a legend. I - got the life preservers to you."

"Hmmm. I must have been really out of it." He mused. "By the way, in case I haven't said anything - thank you."

Scully placed a reassuring hand on his. "It's okay, Mulder. And for the record, I don't think you're crazy...this time."

Mulder just grinned.

The rest of the flight was uneventful and to their surprise they were not flown into DFW airport, but to a smaller airstrip in far North Dallas, closer to the Summers' home. An ambulance was waiting to transfer Jackson after a brief, emotional reunion with his father. Mulder and Scully kept a discreet distance.

As the ambulance drove off, their host took a minute to compose himself then hurried over to introduce himself.

"Agent Mulder? I'm Lawrence Summers. Welcome to Dallas." He reached out to shake Mulder's hand.

Mulder smiled and shook Mr. Summers' hand. "Thank you. This is my partner, Agent Dana Scully, who managed to save me."

Lawrence Summers shook Scully's hand, beaming in appreciation. "You know, I can't thank you two enough. Jackson's my only boy and after my wife died two years ago, well, he's all I have left. The folks at the hospital have asked me to let them evaluate him and talk to me before I visit."

"I'm just glad we could help," Scully replied gently. "We appreciate your offer to come down Mr. Summers, but you really didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Just call me Larry and believe me, it's no trouble at all. In fact, it's the least I could do." He assured them. "Let's get your things in the car."

Larry Summers helped them get loaded into his Lexus SUV and drove off, thoroughly enjoying his role as tour guide. Mulder told him that they'd only been to Dallas twice before and Larry proceeded to drive them around North Dallas, through Carrollton, Plano and McKinney and other small cities that bordered Dallas, itself.

Scully admitted that it wasn't at all what she expected. Downtown Dallas had looked like any other downtown and Blackwood had looked like something out of Arizona. She realized that the media had clouded her perception and not everyone here rode horses, wore cowboy hats and drove a truck. For dinner, Larry decided to treat them to authentic Tex-Mex cuisine and brought them to a restaurant called "On the Border." Mulder and Scully delighted in the adobe type architecture with a Mexican cowboy motif.

As soon as they were seated, a waiter brought them a large bowl of warm, corn tortilla chips and two small cups of a red salsa.

"Do you mind if I order for you, two?" Larry asked.

"By all means," Mulder encouraged him after receiving an affirmative nod from Scully. "I don't think I'd know where to begin." He glanced at the menu briefly then closed it and set it aside.

"Great." He turned to the waiter. "For the lady, a strawberry Swirl in a frosted glass. Bring us guys two Bud Lights. Then we'll need a double order of beef fajitas."

The waiter nodded and hurried off the fill their order. Although Mulder and Larry started right in on the chips and salsa, Scully decided to wait for her drink. She knew that the sauce before her could be anything from very mild to very spicy and having had very little experience with Mexican food, (real Mexican food,) she amended; she didn't want to take any chances.

When the waiter returned with their drinks, Scully felt her jaw drop. The men had each received a large frosted mug and a cold bottle of beer but she had received a fish bowl. At least it seemed a large as a fishbowl filled to the brim with a frozen concoction. She looked over at Larry for an explanation.

"It's a frozen margarita with frozen strawberry swirled through it. Go ahead, they really are delicious. My wife used to swear by them and she was never a fan of alcohol, especially if you could actually taste the alcohol." He told her, smiling.

Scully returned the grin and caught Mulder smiling at her over his beer.

"Go ahead, Scully," he said.

Hesitantly Scully sipped on the frozen drink and to her surprise, it really was delicious. The sweet strawberry flavor blended perfectly with the tart margarita and went down her throat as smooth as silk.

"It's wonderful, Mr. Summers, thank you." She told him. Now she was ready to sample the salsa. Tentatively she dipped one corner into the red sauce filled with onions and peppers and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes widened. It was a little spicy hot, but not so much that you couldn't taste the flavor. Her mouth tingled a bit but one sip of her swirl quickly righted matters.

While they waited for their food, she listened to Mulder and Larry debate the Houston Rockets versus the New York Knicks. Mulder teased him about not taking up for the Dallas Mavericks and Larry good-naturedly told him he didn't have much use for what he called "lost causes".

At last the main course arrived. Mulder and Scully looked up in surprise when they realized the loud sizzling that they heard was their dinner. The marinated meat was lying on a bed of sautéed onions and served still smoking on a heated metal plate. The smell was incredible and mouths watering, Scully and Mulder watched the waiter set out the additional ingredients: jalepenos, sour cream, guacamole, Pico de gallo, warm flour tortillas, as well as beans and rice.

Larry taught them how to place the meat and other ingredients into the tortilla and wrap it all together. The two FBI agents caught on quickly and the large serving of meat rapidly dwindled, as did another round of drinks.

Mulder was trying to decide if he had room for just one more when his cell phone rang. With a quick apology to their host, he pulled it out of his coat pocket and pushed the send button. Scully watched him tensely.

"Mulder." He listened for a moment then quickly hung up. "We've got to go Scully." He told her, disappointment clouding his features.

Chapter 3 by Sue

What?" The question was out of her mouth before she was aware of it, the tone petulant. She stared back at him in disgust, wondering what exactly could be calling them away with such short notice. She hoped it wasn't another unsubstantiated UFO sighting.

This was beyond a joke. How often did they get the chance to be wined and dined by a millionaire? It would have been nice to at least get to the dessert menu before they were reeled back in. She giggled, lowering her head quickly to smother the sound in her napkin. 'Reeled in', that's exactly what happened at the Falls - they'd been landed like a couple of overgrown fish.

Funny how her backache had faded out to a dull throb in the past hour or so. She stretched and flexed slightly in her chair, and as her eyes met the two men, she realized with some alarm that not a word had been addressed to her in the last two minutes. Lawrence Summers was grinning widely at her over his beer.

She blushed. Mulder just looked intrigued, a small frown of concentration creasing his forehead. Rising above the heat of her embarrassment, she attempted to raise a cool eyebrow at him. She failed. It felt like crossing her eyes and she gave up feeling a little dizzy.

Mulder rose and moved to stand behind her chair. He offered Lawrence Summers their apologies for the abrupt departure, managing not to give any further details on the circumstances calling them away beyond it being at the express orders of the department head.

Scully was beginning to get a bad feeling about all this 'hush-hush' behavior. She allowed Mulder to help her climb out of her chair, she was having some real doubts about the wisdom of consuming so many Strawberry Swirls. The businessman took their forced departure with good grace, even offering his private jet for an immediate takeoff.

The three of them exited the restaurant with Scully still disgruntled at the fact that hadn't even had time to quaff down some coffee. She had a premonition that she would regret the lack of caffeine before too much longer. They were ushered back into Lawrence Summers car, Mulder's hand assuming its usual place somewhere in the lumbar region of her back. Actually, she could name the vertebrae, her back pressing into his hand. She had to use him for support as she struggled not to lose her dignity by tripping on the running board of the limo.

This schedule-managing tendency was really starting to tick her off. She knew it wasn't directly his fault, but Mulder had a tendency to just jump up and run when a call for a case came in. Couldn't he have tried to prevaricate just a little tonight? Ah well, all part of his charm she thought fuzzily, eyeing his darkened profile against the flickering streetlights outside the car.

Within an hour they were in the air. Money really does talk, Mulder thought cynically. What he would do with THAT kind of resource! He gazed down at Scully's unusually relaxed form. She had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

There had been more than enough room in the jet for her to stretch out elsewhere, but he wasn't complaining. He had never seen Scully drink enough alcohol to get tipsy. Those Strawberry Swirls shouldn't be served without a warning. In the 'body mass versus alcohol consumption' ratio, Scully was a clear loser.

It was after 11 o'clock when they touched down in Buffalo. Mulder had gently roused Scully as the jet had approached the runway. She now stood in the aisle with a somewhat dazed expression on her face. Mulder reached up to wrestle their luggage from the overhead bins. Automatically his chore, Scully just didn't 'do' the high stuff. He never felt it to be a burden, she was so independent in all other ways that it was a nice sensation, once in a while, to just be needed in this basic way.

Thinking that she was more likely to be alert and attentive after her impromptu nap, he started to fill her in on the details of their callback to Buffalo. They had a homicide on their hands. Not itself an unusual occurrence, but for the fact that this particular murder had been committed in a hotel swarming with law enforcement officers. Almost all the attendees from their conference were still at the hotel with most not leaving until the morning or a day or two later. This was a case of having entirely too many investigators, everyone would doubtless have their own lines of inquiry and pet theories would be foisted onto the team in charge of the crime scene.

Mulder felt a headache start as he related all these facts and thoughts to his partner.

Unsurprisingly, they were met yet again by agents Zimmerman and Palermo. Mulder noticed a stiffening in Scully's posture as they exchanged greetings with the two men. Jim Palermo snatched up Scully's luggage before she could utter any objection. Mulder thought that he heard a muttered 'chrissakes' as she rustled past him to catch up with her over-helpful minder.

Agent Zimmerman added to what little Mulder had gleaned from the call he'd received on his cell phone. Their perpetrator was an interesting case. Not many killers would choose to commit a murder under the noses of this many experts in the field. "It's a weird one all right! I mean, of all the places to pick, a Serial Killers Conference for Pete's sake"

Mulder nodded, eyebrows raised. He felt almost admiration at the chutzpah required to commit this crime. "I think we have a classic case of a killer wanting to be caught. I only hope it's a simple job to catch this guy... is it a guy, by the way?"

"Forensics should tell us in the a.m. But, by the size of the victim, I'd put my money on it being a man." Zimmerman looked pensive as they continued towards the car.

Mulder watched as Scully did her best to be courteous in the face of Palermo's pointed interest. He knew she wouldn't have minded the interest, if the man had a clue how to treat his independent, smart, sexy partner. Subtlety was what one needed; although maybe one could be a little too subtle, he thought. Six years was getting way too subtle for Mulder's own liking. His eyes rested briefly on Scully's exposed legs... hmmm, nice. Get lost Palermo, this one's mine.

Palermo was holding the door open as Scully entered the rear of the car. Without missing a beat, Mulder followed her in, grinning at her as he settled his lanky frame in the confined surroundings. He was rewarded for his efforts at stymieing Jim Palermo.

Scully returned his smile, showing the barest hint of straight, white teeth. She huffed an impatient sigh, and he saw the tension ease from her shoulders. "That man!" she whispered into Mulder's ear.

He leaned into her slightly, "That's no man, that's a genuine jerk."

She smiled tightly at him and they both turned their attention to the front of the car as their counterparts entered.

"I wouldn't expect to do much until the morning when we get those results back Agent Mulder..." This comment came from Zimmerman while he shrugged his bulk into the seat belt.

"Please, Frank, just Mulder. I much prefer it to my first name."

Palermo barked a laugh, " Not exactly common is it? But I bet the ladies love to use it!"

Mulder's lip curled slightly as he glanced at Scully. Her eyes continued to flick over the terrain visible through the front windshield. He leaned into her once more when he saw her lips moving slightly, "...ana Fowley seems to..."

Uh, oh! Some as-yet-unresolved issues to plough through. He leaned back and sighed, wishing he'd never met Diana Fowley. She was complicating his life at the worst possible time; time he wanted more and more to spend with Scully.

They finally reached the hotel and he clambered out of the car with relief. He eyed the front entrance and asked, "Frank? Can you show me the scene?"

With no immediate answer, he glanced back and saw Zimmerman's face go gray in the illumination pouring from the glass doors. "You know, Mulder... I might let Jim show you up. I'm all in. Been a long day. Do you want me to give you a holler in the morning when I hear from forensics?"

Scully had arrived at Mulder's side while Zimmerman was speaking. With conviction, she touched his arm lightly and mouthed the word 'friend'. Oh! He hadn't stopped to consider that a man of Zimmerman's age and disposition would naturally have many friends and acquaintances at the conference. Sometimes being highly focused had negative consequences. He knew Scully would agree.

He crossed the pavement to speak privately to Zimmerman. As he spoke he viewed the machinations of Jim Palermo. He was unloading the luggage from the trunk of the car, making it clear that he would be escorting Dana Scully to her room. The body language was nothing short of fascinating. Did this guy know how transparent he was? Did he care?

After apologizing to Zimmerman for his insensitivity, Mulder listened to the man speak a little about the victim. The shock was catching up with him and Mulder placed a hand around his elbow, steering him inside the lobby. He would just let Palermo back Scully into a corner. The sooner the creep got a left hook to the chin (in the exact position guaranteed to dislocate his jaw...) the better off everyone would be. He knew Scully would not relish having him play bodyguard, no matter how much his instincts were screaming at him to beat off the opposition. Scully could handle herself. Really, Jim Palermo was no threat to them.

However, Mulder was worried about Frank Zimmerman's mental state right now.

They sat in an alcove inside the main lobby, behind a screen of tall plants. "How are you doing?"

"Mulder, I've... I mean I 'did'... know Trent Watson, for about fourteen years. Christ!"

It sounded like rage, but Mulder knew that it was embarrassment. Big men didn't like to cry, however much they may need to at times. He sat opposite the older agent, in patient, sympathetic silence.

Zimmerman's shoulders shook with distress and he rifled his pockets, looking for his handkerchief. Mulder pulled his own from his coat pocket, a habit left over from Scully's battle with cancer and a superstitious refusal, even now, to believe that miracles could last forever.

The older agent took it from his hand and used it to shield his face from view. Mulder felt the man should be referred to a counselor as soon as possible. In the interim he needed some time off. "Frank? I was thinking that maybe you should get some rest, take tomorrow off?"

Bloodshot eyes glanced at his face and quickly looked to the floor.

Zimmerman's response was soft and Mulder strained to filter out the noisy bustle of the lobby.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry, I just feel useless right now. I can't seem to get my act together..."

"No need to apologize to me, Frank. Believe me, I have been there more times than I can count!" He ended with a smile, doing his best to reassure the older man as he stood and looked around for Scully. She had probably been herded to her room by the faithful sheepdog he thought with annoyance. Zimmerman rose to stand beside him.

"I got your rooms arranged a little better this time... Agent Scully's is two doors from yours. Here's your key. Do you need a hand with the bags? The older agent held a room key out and Mulder took it from his hand. He's still shaking a little, he noticed absently.

"No, that's okay Frank, Go get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow, but stay put until I talk to you, please?"

"Okay, I'll see you then. Goodnight." Zimmerman turned and walked through the lobby towards the main doors.

Mulder watched the transformation as he put on his "public face". The experienced officer of the law; impervious. And he knew a lot of the public would take it at "face" value too. He smiled without humor and picked up his luggage, ready at last to find his room. He still had a crime scene to look over and he hoped Scully would be available to go with him.

The lift chimed and he hurried into it before the doors could close on his bag. Waiting for his and Scully's floor, his mind starting sifting through the possible psychosis that the murderer may suffering from. Or was this a "hit"? Maybe the victim had been involved in an investigation that struck a little too close to someone's vested interest. Someone who wouldn't thin twice at eliminating the threat altogether. Nothing personal, just a canny business move. His headache went up another notch in intensity; too much beer on top of hellishly active day.

Why did the room seem so small? Scully eyed Palermo with irritation. He was using up too much space. She supposed it was his way of compensating for far too little personality. Her back set up a steady rhythmic throb, the anesthesia of alcohol finally disappearing with no forwarding address.

Scully made a move to her briefcase with the intention of retrieving some painkillers. She found her way blocked by the significant bulk of Jim Palermo.

"So. You want to get some coffee? Or we could make some here..." He gestured at the kettle and the tray of complimentary coffee, teabags and cookies. It was obvious what he was after.

"Jim, look, I think we may have a little misunderstanding here. You're nice guy, but..."

"Well thanks! I think you're something pretty special too."

As he was saying this he moved up and closed his hands around her upper arms. "Jim, no!" I"  
Before she could say anything else his mouth was on hers. Roughly and efficiently she was manhandled up against the wall. This bastard was entirely too accustomed to getting his own way. Time was doing that funny 'slowing-down-  
in-crisis' thing as she went cold with shock and struggled to wriggle out from under him. Calm down, think straight. And all the while his overpowering cologne singed her nostrils. He had an odious kiss she concluded. He really didn't know WHAT to do with his tongue. The detachment was helping her focus her energy, and with a final squirm to create some room in between their bodies, she brought her knee up to his crotch with all the power she could muster. Wham!

"CHRIST!"

He doubled over in sudden agony, eyes screwed tightly shut. Scully wiped her hands frantically across her lips, then dashed for the bathroom.

The need to rinse her mouth was overpowering. Turning to slam the door behind her, she then threw lock for good measure. Hopefully Palermo would take the hint and leave as soon as he could stand. She flushed cool, clean water into her mouth, closing her eyes in relief.

Where the hell was Mulder when she needed him? As if she had uttered the thought to some roaming freelance genie, there was the sound of loud knocking on the outer door. She shut off the water and froze, waiting to see what Palermo would do. She heard a grunt from Palermo and sounds of movement from the room. Then the light rattle of a doorknob and the outer door opening.

"Agent Palermo. Where's Agent Scully?"

She smiled at his formality. He simply couldn't disguise the undercurrent of dislike in his voice.

"Uh, I think she's just freshening up in there."

Even through the bathroom door Palermo's voice was sounding breathless and strained. Good. She had connected solidly with her target.

"Are you alright?"

Do you really care Mulder? She wondered what weak excuse he would get from Palermo.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. Its been quite a day. Look, why don't I arrange for you to get a look at the scene now? Its almost midnight and you two must be wanting some downtime. I'll meet you at the concierge in say...fifteen minutes?"

"Sure. See you then."

Okay, she could come out now. She'd wait until the entrance door clicked shut, not that she was afraid of the man now... but she couldn't predict what Mulder would do if he saw them together and managed to connect the dots. Between Palermo's obvious discomfort and her mussed appearance, it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out, and her 'Mensa candidate' would do it quicker than most. Glancing in the mirror she saw wide eyes looking back at her and she deliberately closed them, taking a deep, calming breath.

"Scully? You in there?"

She jumped. His voice seemed to come from a distance of two inches, he must have his mouth on the door. The man knew nothing of personal space sometimes. She looked back at the mirror and quickly scraped her fingers through her tousled locks. Opening the door, she smiled, hoping to evade close scrutiny. She strode past him as she spoke...

"Are you all settled in, Mulder? Shall we go and have a look at the crime scene now? Did you send Agent Zimmerman home? I was hoping you would, poor man..."

She paused at the edge of the bed to look back at him. No response? Oh, no.

His upper torso was half turned to follow her progress, but it was the expression on his face that caused her breath to catch. All frown, glinting eyes, and slightly jutting lower lip (oh, that lip!).

"That bastard! Did you deck him?"

Mensa candidate indeed. She sighed and looked at the ceiling. She really should know better than to try and get this one past him.

"Between the legs."

"Ouch! Good for you."

He moved over to stand in front of her. His palm was warm against the side of her face. He stood for a full minute looking over every inch of her face. Finally he met her curious gaze and she shivered. He could be so damn intense at moments like this.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, not quite trusting her voice to squeeze past the sudden lump in her throat. His eyes dropped slightly and she knew he was looking at her mouth. Dammit! Had Palermo broken any skin? She honestly couldn't remember and now the whole area felt numb. She watched in dazed fascination as Mulder bit his lower lip.

No! Don't do that, please? His right thumb stroked lightly over her bottom lip and he mouthed the word 'Ow'.

Well, that answered THAT question. Shock rippled through her as she realized it would mean checking Jim Palermo's AIDS status. Silently she echoed Mulder's sentiment: that bastard! She suddenly found herself against Mulder's chest, snugly clasped in his right arm. She looked up at him in query.

"You were shaking..."

His voice was toneless, but what did he need a colorful voice for with eyes like that? Every muscle seemed to unlock at once and she sank bonelessly to the bed, with Mulder supporting her descent. She saw the alarm in his eyes.

"Scully?"

"I'm fine, Mulder"

Oops. His eyebrow did its own version of the 'Scully Lift' and she smiled with real amusement.

"No, really! Just a bit of reaction. It was a bit... tense... in here...for a few minutes. He's a big guy."

"With a brain the size of a very intelligent flea. You really should report him, y'know."

Scully shook her head. Oh-no, she didn't want this whole deal made common knowledge. She didn't care about besmirching Palermo's reputation, but it wasn't exactly image enhancing for her either. And she didn't want Mulder waiting on the results of any more of her lab tests. This was one that she would keep to herself, if at all possible.

He was smiling at her, as if he already knew that she wouldn't make any complaint but just felt obliged to promote the party line. He rose off the bed and kissed the top of her head... too quickly to lead to any awkwardness.

"Well, I'm supposed to see the crime scene with this ape, why don't you stay here and just relax? I can't imagine he wants to be reminded of his stupidity quite this soon."

"Don't you need me there too?"

"Its not necessary. Frank said that they've already moved the body. You have an autopsy to do in the morning."

Uh huh. Making my schedule again? She sighed and nodded acquiescence. Her back chose that moment to impinge upon her consciousness and she winced at the resurgent pain.

"Do you need something for your back?"

She nodded again. He went straight to her briefcase and produced a packet of painkillers with a minimum of rummaging. How? The things that he chose to remember... ah well, maybe there was hope for him remembering her birthday next year.

She dry swallowed two pills. He brought her a glass of water from the bathroom and waited until she had drained the contents, taking it from her hand to refill and place on the nightstand.

"Can I have your key?"

"Why?"

Not the most subtle response, but she had already seen where Communication glitches could go tonight.

"I want to check up on you when I get back, but if you're asleep I don't want to get you up to open the door. I can leave on the table here later"  
She frowned, but couldn't see any flaw in his reasoning, at least not in her current state of mind.

"Yeah, okay. Its on the TV over there..."

"Right. Goodnight then Scully, sleep well."

He moved towards the door, snatching up her room key on the way. She was trying to recall something, but the painkillers seemed to be pulling her down towards sleep already. It could wait until morning.

"G'night, Mulder."

He flipped the overhead light off and then she heard the door open and close. She kicked her shoes off and wriggled out of her jacket and skirt.

Not bothering to undress further, she slid under the covers and slept. Mulder strode briskly across the lobby towards Palermo. The man looked 'all business' once more, he noted; still dapper and clean-. It made him conscious of his own slightly scruffy appearance; bristling chin and clothes that had enough elbow room for his sling. he knew he looked like he'd already fought and lost, but the urge to pound Palermo repeatedly in the face was giving him heartburn. Either that, or he had overestimated his tolerance for Tex-Mex Cuisine.

There was an employee of the hotel standing next to Palermo. He held a large key ring, and what appeared to be master keys for every door in the entire hotel. They both pushed off the counter as they registered his approach.

"Hi, sorry if I kept you waiting long." Let's at least attempt some civility, he thought. No sense making a hard job even harder.

"No, that's fine, Mulder. We are at your disposal, of course."

Hell. This was going to be just peachy. A sarcastic Jim Palermo, just begging for it. He stared into his eyes for a moment and, gratifyingly,

Palermo broke contact first. A childish thing for grown men to do, but sometimes it was the only way to communicate the essentials without the constraints of polite conversation. Now he knew that Mulder knew.

He hoped that would be enough for him to back off from Scully for the duration. That is, if he was thick enough to believe that a swift kick between the legs was just playing 'hard to get'. Palermo spoke up again, indicating the man at his side.

"This is the Night Manager, Alex Sydney. He's showing us through. The room itself has been kept secure until Forensics are done with it. They did a quick sweep earlier tonight but are due back after the preliminary findings in the morning."

Mulder had been assessing the man as he listened; a reflex borne of long habit.

"Mr. Sydney, thank you for your time, sir. We should be done fairly quickly and you can get back to your duties."

"No problem Agent Mulder. It has been an horrific business, and the quicker you people can conclude your investigation, the quicker we will ALL breathe a little easier. Follow me please gentlemen?"

The manager strode off towards the elevators. Mulder followed, continuing his silent appraisal; late twenties, brown hair just beginning to go thin on top. He was slender over a five foot ten frame, and right-handed.

Surprisingly for Mulder, they continued past the lifts and stopped instead before a door bearing the legend - 'Hotel Employees Only'. Mulder did like surprises now and again, but not at midnight after an unplanned dip in Niagara. Surely someone could have mentioned that the man HADN'T been killed in his room? The manager proceeded to unlock the door, and beckoned them forward.

"I can leave you alone for a while and come back after I check on things at the front desk."

Mulder looked back at him.

"Thank you Mr. Sydney. That would be fine."

"Please... 'Alex' will do, Agent Mulder."

The manager smiled at him tiredly, and Mulder nodded in acceptance.

He glanced around the room - neatly stacked storage shelves reached upwards. Supplies of all the housekeeping items and bed linens were in abundance all around him. Oh, wouldn't Scully just LOVE some extra bubble bath?

"Okay Alex, we should be out of here in about fifteen minutes."

The man turned and walked away, leaving them to their perusal.

Mulder glanced at Palermo and decided not to risk any further tension erupting between them with small talk. Instead he chose to ignore him and study the surrounding area in minute detail. He walked the perimeter first, looking at the floor. He crossed the chalked-in outline of the victim during his progress. Curious. It was in the corner furthest away from the door. Had he been moved after the murder? Not likely judging by the area around it.

There had definitely been some struggle before the man had succumbed, the supplies on the two closest shelves had been disturbed... the floor sprinkled with cakes of soap.

He glanced up at Palermo from his crouched position next to the chalk line.

He looked bored. His eyes pointed at the ceiling in an ostentatious display of disinterest. Yes, he was THAT thick. The last of Mulder's civility suddenly evaporated and he was eager to be finished and away from the man.

"So, this door was locked?"

"That's what they say."

Okay. No straight answers were likely tonight then. He glanced around the rest of the supply room as he made his way to the door, surreptitiously lifting a small bottle of bubble bath in the process. At the doorway he turned back one last time. Something was tickling away at the edge of his mind. Dammit! He was tired, and getting sore. He would do better to try and sleep on it, let the REM do the thinking for a while. He had just started to turn and leave when the warning reflex kicked in. He tried to duck, but his response was slowed due to a long and taxing day, and he honestly hadn't been expecting it.

Crunch!

The blow connected the side of his head, not causing unconsciousness as had been intended, but enough to send him sprawling to the floor in a haze of pain. Instinctively he halted the groans in his throat and kept his eyes shut, face slack. The effort caused him to break into a cold sweat. All he wanted to do was cradle his head and rock in agony. But his only real chance now was to fake insensibility and try to... Something was tickling away at the edge of his mind.

Chapter 4 by CathyB

God, faking it sucked.

Not because subterfuge was against Mulder's nature, but because blackness was threatening to stop flitting about the edges of his mind and start dragging his whole damn brain into darkness. He resisted the almost overwhelming urge to open his eyes and give his head a clearing shake, and then fought off the even more tempting option of unconsciousness.

Playing dead was all well and good for the able-bodied. Mulder wryly admitted to himself that he was not in such a state. Not with a lump the size of Montana sprouting on his head and an arm that had been further mangled by falling upon it. Clever, real clever. Damn, what the hell was Palermo doing? Mulder strained to hear something other than the thick silence, the pounding of his heart, the pounding in his head. It was eerie to know his attacker was there, but not acting. It made him feel vulnerable.

Why was Palermo just standing there? Mulder forced his eyelids to remain closed.

He struggled to stretch his sightless senses. His ears ached from listening and his body was tense from trying to look relaxed. What was that bastard thinking? If he was going back to hurt Scully...?

Then he felt it...or had he heard? The air moved, clothing rustled, aftershave drifted in the stillness. Palermo was close. He was above. For the coolness of concrete flooring, Mulder sensed the heat of Palermo's body, the darker darkness of a shadow as it fell across closed eyelids.

Finally, Palermo spoke. To himself, to the room at large, perhaps just to hear his own voice, to feel its power.

"So another guy thinks he can outdo me, huh? No way, bro, no way. This boy won't give up, this boy won't fail."

He looked down at Mulder, nudging him with a well-shod toe. "I will win," he muttered.

Palermo enunciated his next words carefully, with voice as well as foot.

"I" Wham! to Mulder's thigh.

"WILL" Right to the stomach.

"WIN." Into the shoulder.

Mulder awoke to someone shaking the bruised shoulder of his addled arm.

"Agent Mulder. Wake up! Agent Mulder! Are you okay?"

Mulder slowly opened his eyes.

"No," he said to the rather blurry Alex Sydney "No. Not really."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yeah," Mulder sighed. "My dream vacation in Niagara Falls. Call the police and have Calgon take me away."

If possible, Sydney looked even more concerned. "I'm fine," Reiterated Mulder. "Just call the police. Now. We've got ourselves an assault and a possible lead on our homicide case."

Mulder watched as Sydney snapped into action and wielded his cell-phone like a madman, fingers flying. Attention thus averted, Mulder took a moment to assess the situation, his situation. He hurt. All over. He reached up to inspect the small mountain over his temple. Ouch. Levering himself carefully onto his functioning limb, Mulder realized something was clutched in his hand - a clue? Time to exercise those pretty little eyeballs. Work 'em while you can. Mulder squinted at the object.

"NIAGARA FOAMS" he read. "Exhilarating Bubbling Bath. Experience the majesty, the mystery, and the adventure of the Falls, right in your own tub - with Niagara Foams. Exhilarate your senses!"

"Exhilarate, my ass," muttered Mulder. He grinned down at the little bottle. Well, maybe it would. He was gonna have to try this sometime. It had to be better than 'swimming' down the Niagara River in person. Scully might get a kick outta this. He'd filch another bottle for her later. Or maybe this would be another "adventure" they could share...

The Hotel

3 hours later

Whaddaya know, Mulder thought, the police and FBI could actually work together sometimes. And efficiently. That is, if you considered almost three hours of interviewing, background checking, and medical prodding, efficient.

Actually they were still working. But they'd forced him to go. After hours of sleeplessness and with a well-battered body, Mulder didn't protest. A bed sounded awfully good. And sleep sounded even better.

Agent Zimmerman insisted on escorting him up to his room. Mulder felt for the guy - one friend dead and a partner in deep water. But they didn't speak as they rode up in the elevator. Words were inadequate, especially small talk in an elevator. And Mulder knew all too well the solace found in immersing ones self in work - during and after hard times.

They reached the correct floor. Mulder reached into his pocket for his room key. It wasn't there. Where the heck was it? After all this, he was not tromping back downstairs and begging for another one. He was not.

"Try your inside pocket," suggested Zimmerman "I always find my missing keys there."

Ah, there it was. "Eureka," said Mulder flatly. All his adrenaline was gone. Despite painkillers, his bruises were starting to ache in earnest, and his eyes were drooping. "Goodnight, Frank."

Zimmerman smiled weakly - "Yeah right." His night had just begun. He punched the down button. "But don't forget - I'm going to call you in two hours."

It was a just-in-case measure - Mulder had a mild concussion. "Thanks Frank. I'm setting my alarm too."

Mulder looked down at his key. He looked up at his door. The room numbers didn't match. It wasn't his key - it was Scully's. His key was likely in some cobwebby corner of the storeroom downstairs. But Mulder certainly wasn't gonna go looking for it now when he had a perfectly good room key in hand. He'd been planning to check on Scully anyway. He'd just be keeping an even closer eye on her tonight. It wouldn't hurt to have a doctor around to watch over him for the night either.

Mulder cracked the door open and slipped inside, guiding the door so it would close softly. The room was dark, with just a bit of moon and star shine glinting though the window to guide his way. He tossed his jacket and tie on a nearby chair and toed off his shoes. Tiptoeing towards the bed he slid off his belt and unbuttoned his shirt. Finally he was close enough to see the lump that was Scully. She looked peaceful in sleep, young and vulnerable in ways that belied her actions of earlier in the evening. No sign of bad dreams yet. And she only took up a small portion, maybe a third, of the queen-sized bed. Mulder lowered himself gingerly on top of the blankets, finally allowing his body to totally relax.

He was so tired.

But he couldn't help but glance over at Scully one last time. It was nice to have an opportunity to look at her, really look, close-up without worrying about what it might mean, what others might think, what she would think. From this range he could even catch a glimpse of smooth shoulders, smooth bare shoulders - and hey, was that black shadow a bra strap? Too bad he didn't have the energy to salivate properly. Or maybe he did. But he fell asleep before he could think about it...too much.

Chapter 5 by NicoleJ

Mulder woke to the faint sound of his mobile ringing. Blearily he remembered (Frank was going to call him as a precautionary measure against concussion.)

"Frank?" he muttered sleepily, "...yeah I'm fine, see you in the morning."

He winced as he put the phone back down. He'd automatically grabbed it with his bad arm, and as he woke up a little more he realized why. His other arm was wrapped around Scully's still sleeping form. Her head was nestled into his chest, tucked under his chin and her hand...God, her hand was under his t-shirt and resting lightly on his belly.

How had they ended up like this? Had he reached for her, or she for him? Either way, he knew if she woke and found them like this he would be in trouble.

He lay there wondering how he was going to move away from her, and realize quite happily that if he tried to extricate himself she would wake. They were tangled up and he was happy about it. He slowly lifted his head, pressed lips against her hair, and inhaled her soft scent. He could feel every inch where her body was pressed against his, and realized that only his thin t-shirt was preventing flesh touching flesh.

He sighed. For 6 years he had been denying this. In fact for the first 5 years they had been together he had denied even to himself that he felt anything other than strong friendship and the highest professional respect for Scully. But about a year ago he had admitted to himself that he was completely head over heels in love with her. The only thing that stopped him from acting on this was their situation; his fear that she would not compromise their working relationship by entering a romantic relationship with him and his even stronger, overwhelming fear that she simply didn't feel the same way about him.

Now here they were, wrapped in each other's arms, his hand resting on the bare flesh of her back, and all he wanted to do was lift her head and kiss her lips.

Scully heard the phone ring and Mulder's voice. Did she have to wake? No, it was silent now. She needed more sleep, but as she tried to drift back off, something was nagging at her. Something felt different. She slowly rose to the surface of her sleep and the first thing she noticed was Mulder's distinctive smell. She loved his smell. She was warm, comfortable...and she was pressed against Mulder.

What was he doing here? Or was she in his room? Had she slept walked and somehow ended up in his bed? She blushed at the thought. Opening her eyes slightly she saw her jacket neatly hung over the back of the chair. Nope, her room all right.

She should sit up, wake him and ask him what he was doing here. She should. It would be the right thing to do. But he felt so good, and she couldn't remember the last time she felt so warm and safe and ...loved.

Well Ok, she knew Mulder didn't love her. She had realized a long time ago that her feelings for her partner were more than professional, but it was obvious to her that he didn't feel the same way. Certainly he flirted with her, invaded her personal space and sometimes remembered her birthday, but this did not amount to love.

In any event, they were working partners and although the Bureau Code of Conduct did not explicitly forbid relationships between partners, it was simply not the done thing. Still, they were here now and she couldn't help but relish his presence.

She spread her fingers out slowly and pressed her hand flat against his stomach. Soft warm flesh with the slightest down. She rubbed her thumb back and forth, and then jumped slightly when she felt his arm tighten around her.

Was he awake?

"Mulder?" she queried, still fuzzy with sleep.

"Scully?"

"Mulder," she said slowly, "what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. Do you want me to leave? Actually"...he paused..."I don't have my room key."

Well that explained why he was in her room. She hesitated - he couldn't go back to his room anyway. She was comfortable.

"No, it's ok" she mumbled. "Go back to sleep" she said more to herself than him.  
And surprisingly, she did.

Scully's Hotel room

7.30 am

"Mulder, what happened to you?"

Scully was wrapped in a bathrobe and had a towel around her wet hair. Mulder moaned as he struggled to sit up against the headboard. He ached all over.

"Your paramour got nasty Scully" He winced as he experimentally touched the bump on his forehead.

"You didn't..."

"No, I said nothing to him about that. He attacked me from behind while we were looking at the crime scene. Needless to say, I don't think he'll be at work today."

Mulder swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up with a grimace. "I need a shower."

Relieved that they had avoided discussing their unplanned bed sharing, Scully called out after his retreating back, "I'll order breakfast - what do you want?"

"The whole menu" muttered Mulder as he entered the bathroom.

Grinning, Scully picked up the phone. Nothing made her partner lose his appetite.

9.30am

Police Station

"Well his fingerprints were at the crime scene, but" sighed Zimmerman, "they could have got there during investigation. Yours were there too," he said to Mulder. "Forensics are following up on the other trace evidence. Meanwhile, we've been checking into his finances, looking for evidence that he was into something..."

Zimmerman trailed off. "I just don't believe it," he said softly, "He was a cocky young guy, but likeable, y'know? I just never suspected he would - " he broke off and coughed into his handkerchief, covering up his emotions.

"We still don't know Palermo did anything," said Scully. Mulder's eyebrows shot up in surprise at her defense of him. "Well, except for attacking you," she amended. "But that doesn't mean he was responsible for Watson's murder. Do we have any possible motive?"

Zimmerman opened a messy file of papers.

"His bank accounts checked out - nothing suspicious there- but if he was on the take he wouldn't deposit the money into his savings account would he? However, we did turn up some surprising stuff." His emotions under control, Zimmerman became all business and began reeling off a list of assets owned by Palermo that seemed unlikely on a policeman's wage.

"We found title deeds to two properties, one in France. He owned a Ferrari, which he kept under cover in his garage. I had never seen it, although I admit that we never really saw each other socially. He also has an impressive collection of art - Zimmerman chuckled - at least that's what they tell me; just looked like squiggles that my grandkid's could've done to me. Anyway, the list goes on but the upshot is that it appears he had a lot of extra money floating around that was being put into investments that couldn't be easily traced. Now I guess the trick is to get some concrete evidence of all this, and frankly," he said his voice wavering a little, "I just don't know where to start."

Scully and Mulder glanced at each other. It was obvious the strain was getting to Frank and it was equally obvious that he would be deeply offended if they suggested he take it easy.

"Where do you want us to begin, Sir?" inquired Scully. "Has anyone spoken to Mrs. Watson?"

"Yes I spoke to her - the first time to tell her about...to tell her what happened. She was too upset both times for me to get much information from her. Maybe someone not so close to her would be better. I can give you her address."

11.00am

Mrs. Watson's house

Mrs. Watson's hands shook as she poured Scully and Mulder some tea. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying or lack of sleep; maybe both.

"I've already told Frank everything I know. I can't tell you anything more. Trent said he'd left something back at the hotel, he left at about 7.30 and.. and I never saw him again" She drew in a deep shaky breath.

"Mrs. Watson," asked Scully "why did you wait so long to let the police know your husband hadn't come back home?"

"I don't know - I guess I just figured that he had got caught up with some friends, was talking or drinking." Her voice took on a defensive tone. "I had no reason to believe that something had happened."

"Did your husband know Officer Palermo?" asked Mulder.

Her eyes flickered up and then looked quickly back to the table. "No." she said shortly.

Mulder leaned forward to catch her eye. "Officer Palermo is a prime suspect in this investigation Mrs. Watson. Anything you can tell us that may lead to his capture would be very beneficial. Do you know where he is?"

"I told you - I know nothing about him. My husband was a good man-" she broke off, realizing that what she said was incongruous.

Mulder paused while he thought about the implications of what she said. "Is that why he was murdered Mrs. Watson? Did he find out about Palermo -did he threaten to expose what he was doing?"

Mrs. Watson remained silent and then looked up at Scully, eyes shining with tears. In an instant, Scully knew what the woman was trying to hide.

"He was involved wasn't he" she said softly. "Your husband was involved with Palermo."

Mutely, Mrs. Watson nodded her head.

12.45

Police Station Zimmerman stared dully out the window as Scully repeated what Mrs. Watson had told them. Trent Watson was involved in a scheme with Palermo that involved accepting large amounts of money to turn a blind eye on various criminal activities. When Mrs. Watson had found out and threatened to leave her husband, he promised her he would end it. That night he had planned to tell Palermo that it was over. The rest was conjecture but it would appear as if Palermo did not agree and had killed Watson rather than end his meal ticket or risk being exposed as a crooked cop.

"Why didn't she just tell me?" Zimmerman asked "I've known them for years."

"I think she was afraid of destroying her husband's reputation - for her sake, for their kid's sake and for yours. She knew how much you loved and respected him. Of all people, she couldn't tell you." said Scully.

Zimmerman struggled to compose himself. "Well I guess we've got to find Palermo before he skips the country - if he hasn't already done so" he added.

"I might go to his place and have a look around. Scully?" Mulder turned to see Scully clutching her lower back, her face paler than usual, making her freckles stand out in stark relief.

Immediately concerned he rushed over to her side. "Your back - are you OK?"

"I'm fine Mulder" she said, and even she had to smile at the exasperated look that came over his face. "Well maybe not entirely fine. I think I may have hurt my back more than I realized. The bruising is going down, but..." she grimaced... "It hurts a lot. I may need physio."

"Let me take you back to the Hotel. They should at least have a masseuse there - that may help." he placed his hand gently on her shoulder and herded her out of the office.

"Mulder, it can wait until we get back to Washington, it's really not that -"

"Scully, we can argue all you like, but you can't do anything in your condition, and either you get a massage at the Hotel, or I give you one - your choice" he grinned wickedly at her as he opened the car door and helped her in.

"Gee, I don't know Mulder," she said innocently, "How expensive are you?"

He smirked, "You could pay me in kind."

Pulling out of the car park, he couldn't help but drift into a daydream involving Scully, vanilla scented massage oil and candles. He glanced over at her; she was also deep in thought.

Probably thinking about the case, he thought glumly.

She wasn't.

2.00pm

Hotel

Scully threw her room key down onto the bed. It looked so inviting and she briefly thought about throwing herself onto the bed as well and forgetting the massage. No, she needed the massage. Pity it wasn't Mulder giving it.

She picked up the phone to call Reception.

No dial tone.

Funny, she thought. Following the telephone cord with her eyes, she saw it had been cut.

Shit! She jumped up to run for the door, and was hit from behind, sending her sprawling across the floor. Palermo stood over her, smirking.

"So, Dana," he purred. "Are you going to be more co-operative this time?"

Scully lay on the floor panting, her back screaming in agony.

"Now, slowly take you gun out and slide it over to me," he said.

With trembling hands Scully did as she was told, her eyes quickly scanning the room for anything she could use as a weapon. She thought of Mulder and realized he had probably already left for Palermo's house. Damn. Nobody would suspect Palermo had the gall to return to the Hotel.

"Now stand up," he said roughly. "Turn around and face me. You and I are going to finish what we started and then you are going to help me get out of this country. And if you're very nice to me - I may let you live."

"Palermo, why add another crime to your already long list. You know you'll get caught eventually" Scully was surprised that her voice sounded as strong as it did. She could feel herself shaking and clenched her fingers so he wouldn't notice.

"Dana, nobody blows me off like you did. Now take your clothes off." Color drained from Scully's face. He's really going to do it. He's going to rape me.

"Palermo..."she began, voice shaking now, "Don't do this - you'll never get way with it."

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TAKE THEM OFF!"

"Damn," thought Mulder as he walked out of the Hotel. "I don't actually know where Palermo lives - if you had a brain, boy, you'd be dangerous."

He remembered that Scully had written down the address in her notebook and grabbed his phone to call her. Remembering that she would probably be at her massage, he turned to go back into the Hotel. After a few moments of haggling with the front desk he flashed his FBI Badge and made them handover the duplicate key to her room. Sometimes that badge was a real bonus.

In the elevator again for the second time in 5 minutes his mind drifted back to his Scully/massage fantasy. Jeez, he'd been having that one a lot since their impromptu dip in the Falls. He wondered if she'd ever let him...nah.

Besides, there was no way he could give her a massage without developing a raging erection.

Still grinning at the thought, he fumbled with the key outside Scully's hotel room.

THWACK!

He heard a loud thump followed by a strangled cry. Had she fallen over, hurt her back again? Mulder opened his mouth to call her name but was halted by the low muffled sound of a male voice.

Shit - there was someone in there with her. Astonishment was Overtaken quickly by dread when he realized that it could only be Palermo. He pressed his ear to the door vainly, trying to hear something more. He thought he could make out a faint cry, but maybe not. Drawing his gun, he slid the key silently into the keyhole.

Please, let his back be to the door, he pleaded silently.

As quietly and slowly as he could, he opened the door. He was confronted with the sight of Palermo on top of Scully, one hand around her neck and the other clawing at her near naked body. She was struggling, but she was no match for his large form.

"GET OFF HER!" Mulder leapt forward and whipped his gun across the side of Palermo's head, the force of it knocking him off Scully. Consumed with rage that Palermo had dared to touch her, dared to hurt her, he kicked Palermo's prone form in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"Mulder, no!" cried Scully, pulling him back. When he turned to look at her, she said more quietly, "Leave him, he's not worth it."

She walked quickly into the bathroom, while Mulder called for backup. She couldn't remain in the same room as that man, and she felt the nausea of humiliation, anger and shock welling up. Leaning over the toilet bowl she threw up.

When her stomach contents were depleted she stepped into the shower. Right now she needed some warmth - something to take the chill from her bones. Only when she was under the streaming water did she allow herself to cry.

A short while later she heard a knock on the door and Mulder's worried voice, "Scully, are you OK?"

She opened her mouth to say "I'm fine Mulder" and with a start realized that she wasn't fine and more than anything she wanted to be in Mulder's arms.

Stepping out of the shower she quickly wrapped the bathrobe around herself, opened the bathroom door and buried herself against him.

She felt him wrap his arms around her and press his lips against the top of her head. Finally, she felt warmth seep back into her body.

"Scully," he murmured, "Did he - "

"No," she said "But he was going to and Mulder-" her voice broke and ears welled up, "I couldn't stop him. I always thought that if I was in that situation I would fight tooth and nail - that it would never happen to me.

But Mulder, I was petrified, I almost froze from the fear and I couldn't -"

"Scully" Mulder whispered into her ear, "you're only human, not superhuman. He was much bigger than you."

Scully nodded and burrowed her face closer into his neck. Without actually kissing him, she pressed her lips into the soft skin of his neck and felt his pulse - it was racing. She suddenly wished they weren't partners, wished that he shared the feelings that she held so strongly for him. She wanted to kiss him, to feel the comfort of his lips on hers. She couldn't remember needing him so much.

Reluctantly she broke away from the embrace.

"I guess I should get dressed and make my report to Frank."

Mulder watched her bend down and pick up her shirt. In that moment, looking at a remaining tear drip off the end of her nose, he realized that holding back for all those years waiting for the right moment was sheer stupidity. For them there would never be a right moment.

As she turned to walk back into the bathroom he strode forward, turned her around and kissed her. He felt her stiffen slightly in surprise, and then to his immense relief, melt into him.

Scully felt her heart rate increase tenfold. He was kissing her! Her initial reaction was to pull back ... but then...she pushed all rational thoughts aside and opened her mouth to him. She felt his tongue, hot and demanding against hers. His hands roamed down her back, over her bottom and back up again. She ran one hand up through his hair, and the other stroked his stubbled cheek. As their kiss deepened and became more forceful she was propelled back against the wall. His hard body pressed against hers and she felt a jolt of electricity when his wandering hands brushed against her breasts. She moaned when he broke of the kiss and pulled back to look at her.

"Mulder, don't-"

"Ssh Scully, don't say anything," he cut her off, pressing his finger against her lips. "I know you have a thousand reasons why we shouldn't do this, but I have a thousand and one reasons why we should ignore your reasons. I know this goes against protocol, and I know this is not going to be easy, but I'm sick of suppressing my feelings for you Scully. I hope you feel the same about me - he broke off, seeking confirmation in her eyes. Satisfied, he continued huskily "I know there are many obstacles in our way Scully, but you and I have always faced down obstacles to seek out Truth, and Scully, I believe this is our greatest truth. So please, don't say don't..."

Scully reached up and removed his finger from her lips, entwining her fingers with his as she did so.

"Mulder...Mulder" she repeated his name slowly, savoring it. "I was only going to say don't stop"

Smiling, she reached up for him and brought his lips down to hers.

THE END.

Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as we enjoyed writing. Remember, feedback to one author is shared with the group.


End file.
